Problem: $ D = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}9 & 9 & 0 \\ 4 & 2 & 9 \\ 6 & 5 & 0\end{array}\right]$ What is $ D^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ D^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}9 & 4 & 6 \\ 9 & 2 & 5 \\ 0 & 9 & 0\end{array}\right]$